cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NAW Voltage
New Age Wrestling's fourth episodically show first originally made to be a Heat/Velocity sort of show. Mayhem would stop being produced and this would replace and become the only show that's currently airing regularly for NAW. NAW Voltage History 'NAW Voltage 1' *Oshujax def TX3 (Pin) *''Commentated by: Oshujax'' *Andrew Liana def Biff Andreas (Pin) *''Commentated by: Derek the V Extreme'' 'NAW Voltage 2' *Larry It def Allan Caesar III (ACWL World Heavyweight Champion) (DQ) *''Non-Title,Commentated by: Oshujax'' *Ryan Rex def Steven Spriter (NAW Intercontinental Champion) (Pin) *''Non-Title,Commentated by: Oshujax'' 'NAW Voltage 3' *Guile & Oshujax w/ Chris Johansen battle to a Double Count Out *''Commentated by: HellsOnlyDynasty'' *Number 1 Contender for the NAW Television Championship *The Crippler def Andrew Liana, Biff Andreas, & Steven Raden (Elimination, Not Over Top Rope) *''Commentated by: HellsOnlyDynasty'' 'NAW Voltage 4' *FNW Championship *johnEblud def Edge © (Pin) *''Commentated by: Walleh and Dave Martini'' *Ryan Rex def TX3 (Pin) *''Commentated by: Walleh and Dave Martini'' *'ACWL Rules ' *Special Ref: Suspect *Bret Michaels def Link (Pin) *''Commentated by: Walleh and Dave Martini'' 'NAW Voltage 5' *NAW Television Championship *The Crippler def Shawn Dynasty © (Pin) *''Commentated by: Oshujax'' *NAW Intercontinental Championship *Larry It def Steven Spriter © (Pin) *''Commentated by: Oshujax'' **Note that this match was orginally scheduled to be a Triple Threat with Ryan Rex but Biff Andreas attacked him before he made it to the ring. 'NAW Voltage 6' *Biff Andreas def Andrew Liana (Pin) *''Commentated by: Jeff Winninger'' *Pornoman def Chuck Palumbo w/Billy Bunn (Pin) *''Commentated by: Jeff Winninger'' 'NAW Voltage 7' *Steven Spriter def TX3 w/Shawn Dynasty (Pin) *''Commentated by: Bpez'' *NAW World Championship *'Cage Match' *Pornoman© def Bret Michaels (Escaped Over Top) *''Commentated by: Bpez'' *Note the commentary return of Bpez. 'NAW Voltage 8' *Oshujax & Chris Johansen def Shadow The Hedgehog & Guile (Pin) *''Commentated by: Microsoft Sam'' *NAW Intercontinental Championship *Larry It © def Link (Pin) *''Commentated by: Oshujax'' 'NAW Voltage 9' *Shadow The Hedgehog w/ Guile def Billy Gun w/ Chuck Paumbo (Pin) *''Commentated by: Otto & Homer'' *Link def Bret Michaels (Pin) **Bret had originally won the match by pinfall but Allan Caesar had came out and attacked Bret with a lead pipe and demanded the match be restarted. *''Commentated by: Otto & Homer'' 'NAW Voltage 10' *Bret Michaels def Shawn Dynasty (Pin) *''Commentated by: "King" Caylen Rogers'' * Steven Spriter & Biff Andreas def The Crippler (NAW Television Champion) & Ryan Rex (Pin) *''Commentated by: "King" Caylen Rogers'' 'NAW Voltage 11' *'Four on Four "ACWL Rules" Gauntlet ' *Team ACWL (Pornoman (NAW World Champion), Link, Guile, Shadow The Hedgehog def Team NAW (Bret Michaels, Larry It (NAW Intercontinental Champion, Chris Johansen, & The Crippler (NAW Television Champion) (Elimination) **Larry It def Link (3:01) (Pin) **Guile def Larry It (8:44)(Pin) **The Crippler def Guile (16:44) (Pin) **Shadow def The Crippler (19:48) (First Blood) **Chris Johansen def Shadow (21:59) (Pin) **Pornoman def Chris Johansen (24:57) (Pin) **Pornoman def Bret Michaels (30:02) (Pin) *''Commentated by: Derek The V Extreme'' 'NAW Voltage 12' *NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship *Team ACWL (Chris Johansen & Oshujax) © def Cleatus Tumbleweed & Masterbubu (Pin) *''First Voltage to have No Commentary'' ***Note: Bubu and Tumbleweed from FNW made appearances and had a chance to compete in this match, due to there success in developmental. *NAW Television Championship * Evan O'Shea © def Andrew Liana (Pin) 'NAW Voltage 13' *Number One Contenders NAW Television Championship, Over Top Rope Battle Royal *Link def Shawn Dynasty, The Crippler, and Steven Spriter (Battle Royal) *NAW Intercontinental Championship * Biff Andreas © def Andrew Liana & Steven Raden (Pin) *NAW World Championship, If Bret Lost He Had To Retire * Larry It © def Bret Michaels (Pin) 'NAW Voltage 14' *NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship *Team ACWL (Chris Johansen & Oshujax) © def Steven Raden & Andrew Liana *''Non-Title'' * Pornoman def Allan Caesar (ACWL Champion (Pin) * Matt Eichorn & Evan O'Shea (NAW Television Champion) def Team ACWL (Biff Andreas (NAW Intercontinental Champion) & Link) (Pin) 'NAW Voltage 15' *Chris Johansen vs Andrew Liana (Draw) *Shawn Dynasty def Pornoman, Shadow The Hedgehog, & Guile (Over The Top Rope) *''Non-Title'' * Larry It (NAW World Champion) def Steven Spriter & The Crippler (Pinfall) *Team ACWL (Biff Andreas (NAW Intercontinental Champion), Oshujax, & Link) def Steven Raden, Matt Eichorn, & Evan O'Shea (NAW Television Champion) (Pin) .]] .]] Category:NAW Category:CAW Shows